


Who Knew Magic Brian was a Furry?

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Garfield is Brian's fiance dont worry, M/M, Spoilers, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: The ultimate love story. Or something





	Who Knew Magic Brian was a Furry?

The Fantasy Costco was a brand new addition to the Bureau of Balance’s moon base, and the members were still getting used to the new building. The Director had originally been very skeptical of the idea, but Leon had eventually worn her down. After all, one could only get so much from the Fantasy Gachupin, and it was a very hit or miss mechanic. As long as trading of magical items was banned, magic users needed a way to replace any broken items, and nonmagic users would complain that there was an unfair advantage. Sure, you could buy something planetside, but several employees were rarely down on Faerun itself. And Gods forbid something happened to the magic in Johann’s music. Who knows how long the Voidfish would go unfed? And who knows what would happen then?

In Brian’s opinion, the new building was rather ugly even if it did have some useful opportunities. It ruined the entire aesthetic of the moon base. Everything else was a white dome, elegant and beautiful in their simplicity. This building was very sharp, many corners, didn’t fit in at all. And the blaring neon sign! Brian could’ve sworn that he could see that sign in his nightmares. Or perhaps that was the light shining in from his dorm room. He could never quite tell. In his mind, nothing could be worse than the Fantasy Costco. Alright, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but he still didn’t like it.

That is, until the first time he was inside.

By all accounts, he should’ve hated it. The annoying little jingle when he walked through the door, the lights that were way too bright, it all sucked. There were a few interesting things, but the only thing he really wanted he couldn’t even afford. Being a seeker was hard work, especially since no one had ever found a Grand Relic. The only reason he had any gold pieces was because everyone had received a small bonus to try out the Fantasy Costco. There was only one employee in sight, a very odd looking fellow with “Garfield the Deals Warlock” written on his nametag. It seemed like a lot to put on a nametag, but it all fit quite neatly. Brian approached the worker, who seemed to perk up.

“Hello, and welcome to the Fantasy Costco! I am Garfield the Deals Warlock, how can I help you?” Brian couldn’t help grinning at this employee’s voice. Someone else who sounded a little bit like him, so hard to find in the universe.

“It’s so wonderful to meet you darling! I’ve been looking at this beautiful pendent, but I’m afraid money is a bit…lacking at the moment. You’re a deals warlock, yes? Perhaps we could work something out?” Garfield grinned back at him and nodded.

“Of couse! What you’ve got there is the Heart of the Rat Maiden. A very interesting pendent that either gives you very sage advice, or tells you the exact location of the nearest piece of cheese once a day. A very entertaining item indeed!” Garfield said as he walked through the aisles to the checkout area. “Very beautiful. And tasty looking!” Brian chuckled at that. Garfield really was a very catlike creature. “The original price is 600 gp but I do love the art of the deal! That’s what you had in mind after all.”

“Exactly. I can offer you 400 gp. You can set a price for the rest.” If he was being honest Brian was a little anxious to see what Garfield could come up with.

“How about you come back here in a couple days? I must admit, it would be an honor to see you again. And I fear you won’t come of your own volition!” Garfield grinned as he spoke and even winked. Brian really laughed at that, loud enough that he almost didn’t hear what Garfield said next. “Also, a lock of hair would be nice. You never know…”

“You’re very odd Garfield. I think I’ll have to come back, just to see what other deals we can make.” Brain leaned against the counter and Garfield winked again. “And I think some hair can be arranged.”

***

“Hail and well met!” Brian called and waved down his date. Garfield waved back as he turned away from the Fantasy Costco. After several deals and lots more flirting, the two of them had finally decided to do something when they both had time off. Which wasn’t often, considering Garfield was the only person working in the Fantasy Costco. The only time they could find that would work was quite late, and there wasn’t much to do then. 

“Right back at you! What were you so excited about?” Garfield asked when he’d walked closer. Brian was grinning up a storm and quickly took Garfield’s paw. “A surprise then?”

“Well, there’s not much one can do up here on an isolated moon base. So why don’t you take a guess?” Brian led Garfield out towards the grassy area of the campus.   
“A romantic picnic?” 

“I thought about it. Maybe next time. For now, just star gazing!” Brian said, gesturing up to the sky above them. Garfield laughed and sat down in the grass, lying back to look up at everything laid out in front of them.

“Star gazing from the moon. Did you ever think you’d be able to do that?”

“Honestly? No.”

“It really is wonderful up here. And I think you help with that a lot.” Garfield winked and Brian laughed. 

“I could say the same about you.”

***

About a half a year later and the pair of them were still going strong. Garfield still spent almost all his time at the Fantasy Costco, but Brian would come to visit and they’d sneak away whenever they could. Star gazing, picnics, the occasional party held by various people, and the Chug ‘n Squeeze once before they were kicked out was their usually agenda when they had moments to themselves. They grew closer and closer, slowly opening up about themselves, leaning more about each other. They helped each other on bad days, laughed together on good days, and were together as often as they could be. And one day in the cafeteria, Brian decided they should spend even more time like that. 

“Garfield? Can I talk to you about something very important?” Garfield’s ears swiveled to face Brian before he himself did. 

“Of course!” A few people turned to look at them, including The Director. “What’s going on?” Garfield was trying to keep the nervous edge out of his voice, but Brian could read him really well by now. 

“It’s nothing bad, don’t worry.” Garfield nodded and his ears lifted a little. “I just wanted to tell you that you mean so much to me. And, you know, I think not only is the moon base so much more wonderful with you…I think the whole universe could be so beautiful with you. So, I thought I’d ask if you’d marry me?” Brian tried to keep his voice extravagant, or at the very least level, but he couldn’t help but sound vulnerable. Garfield gasped, and he wasn’t the only one.

“I…”

“Say yes!” Brian laughed and looked at Leon.

“I was getting to that!” Brian couldn’t stop laughing. He was laughing so hard he started crying. “Brian!” Garfield pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly. “Of course I’ll marry you!” The Director started applauding, and soon the whole Bureau joined in. “Best lunch break ever!”

***

“We finally have intel on one of them. We’re going to have to delay the wedding so I can go on a mission.”

“Okay…well, I’m proud you get to go on something so important! My fiancé, going to find one of the Grand Relics!”

“I’ll be the talk of the Bureau!”

“Like we aren’t already.”

“Good point.”

…

“Brian, please be careful. I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt.”

“I’ll be safe darling, don’t worry. I’ll be back soon.”

***

“Wait! Killian!” The orc woman stopped in her tracks towards the Launching Bay, and turned to see Garfield running towards her.

“Oh! Um…hi. What’s going on?” Garfield caught up with her, and stood for a second catching his breath.

“You’re going after…after him, aren’t you?” Killian glanced to the side awkwardly. 

“Um, yeah. Do you have…um….do you have final words for him?” Garfield’s face twisted to pain.

“You aren’t just bringing him back?” Killian rubbed the back of her neck.

“No…you see, when someone falls under the lure of a Grand Relic, they can’t come back. At least, not that we know of.” Garfield teared up and his ears pressed back against his head. “I’m so sorry.” They both stood there for a moment before Garfield jerked up.

“Hair!”

“What?” Garfield grabbed Killian’s arm. 

“I have his hair! I never got his blood but…Killian, can you get me some of his blood?” Garfield whipped away a few tears and held on to her arm tightly. “You have to get me some of his blood, please!” 

“I think you need to go lie down Garfield.” Killian tried to move out of his grasp, but he dug his claws in.

“Promise me Killian. Promise me you’ll bring me some of his blood.” Garfield said, almost in a trance.

“I…yeah, shit, okay! Just get off me.” She struggled a little. Garfield let go after a moment.

“Sorry. I’m…I’m gonna go.” Garfield quickly walked away muttering to himself. “I can do this. I just need some blood. I can do this.”

***

Killian couldn’t get any blood. Garfield had to hire someone to cover Fantasy Costco for a good while.

***

He cloned Magnus first. It seemed like the right thing to do for some reason, something in the back of his mind said that it was more important than bringing back Brian. That took about a year before it became obvious why. In the end, he’s very glad he did. After everything is over he goes back to the old Fantasy Costco, but his pod had been destroyed in the chaos of everything. He cries for a while after that, but it’s Taako who’s there to dry his tears. 

“What’s going on Garfield my man? Why the water works?” Taako asked, coming over to sit next to him. 

“Oh Taako, it’s the worst! I don’t know what I’m going to do!” He sobbed, turning to cry into Taako’s shoulder. Taako quickly jerked away. “Oh, sorry! I wasn’t thinking and…you sound a lot like him.” Garfield whipped away some tears, but they didn’t seem to stop.

“It’s…it’s okay. Who exactly do I sound like?” Taako reached out and put a hand on Garfield’s shoulder.

“Brian. My fiancé. He died on a mission to find the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet.” Garfield sobbed, and buried his face in his paws. “I was going to clone him, but I don’t have any blood and my pod was destroyed! There’s nothing I can do!” Taako smiled slightly. 

“Well my man, the good news is that I can fix one of those problems.”

***

It took two three years. One for the apocalypse to happen, one for Lup to come back, and a last one of pure agony and waiting. But after three years, he was finally back, and Garfield was over the moon.

“Brain? Do…do you remember me?” Garfield asked. The new Brian clone stood and stared blankly, but only for a few seconds. His face split into a wide grin and tears welled in his eyes.

“Of course I do darling. How could I ever forget?” Garfield pounced at him in a bone-crushing hug and they both laughed, and cried, and held each other tightly. They were finally together again.

“I love you Brian!”

“I love you too Garfield.”


End file.
